


[hp]Wicked Fab Habitant

by aurora941230



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora941230/pseuds/aurora941230
Summary: PWP。是推上抱的梗！捆绑注意，道具注意，微D/S注意。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[hp]Wicked Fab Habitant

受疫情影响，公司大多开始WFH。通勤时间骤然清零，乐坏了一批人，也愁坏了一批人。  
哈利·波特就属于后者。按说他有了更多可以自由支配的时间本该开心才是，但如今娱乐场所全部停业，公寓附近的植物园也关了门，连只有赫敏才回去的博物馆都闭门谢克。政府甚至下达了聚会禁令，还提倡什么“社交距离”，他连球也踢不成了，去趟超市排队结账都得跟别人隔开六英尺远。  
哈利是个闲不住的人，这一下几乎要了他的命。大多数时候，他只能窝在家里，同他的伴侣大眼瞪小……瞪脑壳儿。  
他的伴侣，汤姆·里德尔，是一名政客，年轻有为的那种，近期正在准备参与首相竞选。将电脑搬回家之后，他的工作量不降反增，VC从早开到晚，甚至连周末都不放过。理智上讲，哈利知道这正是刷政绩的紧要关头，但那双每天将键盘敲得震天响的手明明还可以干一些更……好吧，也许也说不上有意义，但显然更令人愉悦的事情。那么漂亮性感的一双手，一直待在那冷冰冰的地方实在可惜。总不能他哈利·波特的……那什么，还比不过一件死物吧？  
无论哈利如何腹诽，汤姆的职业素养从未受到挑战。他迅速了解了第一手资讯，提了不少中肯又实际的意见，国内国际好评如潮。开直播的时候，满是专业术语的讲稿就放在他的手边，但汤姆自始至终不会低头去看哪怕一眼，哈利有时候甚至怀疑自己的伴侣是不是在脑子里装了个芯片。英俊的面容，悦耳的嗓音，深入浅出的发言，加上无可挑剔的台风和临危不乱的从容态度为他赚得了大量粉丝，也让哈利百看不厌，但事后一想就来气——该死，这个家伙怎么可以去讨好整个不列颠，唯独选择忽略他的合法丈夫？  
汤姆又一次在周日早晨穿戴整齐打开电脑的时候，哈利决定用实际行动提醒一下他亲爱的伴侣，他还是个活的，并且是很年轻很有活力的那种。八点五十分，汤姆调整好麦克风和摄像头，九点钟准时开启直播，哈利就在他对面搬了一把椅子坐下。盯着他看是没有用的，哈利了解自己的伴侣，知道他的脸皮比特朗普还厚，只会给自己倾情表演“认真工作的男人最帅”，所以他摸出了一对猫耳朵戴上。哈利并不喜欢这种装饰，汤姆也从未表示过这方面的兴趣，不过人总得有点猎奇心理吧？  
事实证明，汤姆已经脱离了“人”的范畴。哈利鼓着腮帮子瞪着眼在桌上趴了五分钟之后气呼呼地直起身扯掉了饰品，对着汤姆挥舞起拳头——当然，也被无视了。汤姆一直盯着屏幕，嘴角挂着温文的微笑，连一个眼神也没有分给他。  
但哈利的“法宝”当然不止于此。年轻人坏小子弯下腰去，轻手轻脚地脱了鞋，端端正正地摆好，只穿着白袜的右脚从桌肚底下伸过去踩汤姆的脚。见对方没有反应，他一不做二不休，脚尖挤到了汤姆两腿之间，顺着对方的小腿向上攀去。这个动作的隐喻太过明显，汤姆动了动腿以示反对，但为了保持上半身的稳定没能甩脱，被哈利顺利将足趾蹭过膝盖停在他的椅子上，然后带着阴谋得逞的笑容得寸进尺地半躺下去，双手向后支撑着身体，脚尖继续向前挺进。  
哈利感觉到了变化。他抬头看了汤姆一眼，发现后者的目光仍牢牢地锁在电脑屏幕上，浓密的睫毛低垂着，语调轻而缓，令人着迷，一如既往。哈利不知道对方何以将情绪管控得如此滴水不漏，气馁之余又更卖力地去撩拨。平时都是汤姆把他玩弄于股掌，现在看着对方明明起了反应却无法解脱，只能默默夹起腿还不能做得太明显，为了保持公众形象连瞪他都做不到，实在解气。他玩得太投入，听到笔记本合上的声音的时候已经太晚了。  
九点十五分，汤姆的右手还按在电脑上，左手已经捉住了他作乱的脚跟。哈利知道大事不好，连忙往回抽，却没抽得动。汤姆看上去细胳膊细腿儿的，其实力气大得很。“这帮刁民都欠管教。”离开了公众视线的汤姆不再压制自己的暴戾，皱起眉头，但在转向自己年轻有活力的伴侣的时候立刻笑了起来。  
“你也欠管教。”年纪稍长的男人不再费心掩饰自己沙哑的声线，虚伪的文雅笑容也变得不怀好意。哈利正以一种门户大开的姿势半躺在椅子上，被人隔着桌子拎着一只脚，仿佛一只待宰的羔羊。对于将要发生的事情他固然有点儿慌，其实更多是期待，因此只是睁大了眼睛看着对方，吞了吞口水没有说话。  
他沉默，汤姆也一言不发，并且又挂上那副完美得令人生厌的文雅笑容歪着头看他，像在研究某个高深的学术课题，幽深黑眸中的专注神色更加勾起青年的欲火。最终，惯例般地，是哈利先沉不住气开口问，那么，“先生”，您要怎么管教我呢？一面用足尖去探对方西装之下那同样抬了头的地方。汤姆不动声色地紧了紧手指挫败了他的阴谋，唇角的笑容越发带上几分邪气。  
“青天白日的，你就这么猴急？”故意压低的声音带着三分调侃七分挑逗，哈利的兴致上来，梗着脖子回了一句，那又怎样，我们大可以做到天黑。  
话一出口他便知道不对，但覆水难收。汤姆盯着他看了一会儿，垂眸片刻，抬起头来露出一个灿烂又危险的笑容：  
“听起来我们的小朋友是想玩点儿刺激的。”  
一张表格，一枚骰子，哈利的笑容僵在了脸上。汤姆一双长腿两步跨到他身后，哈利能感受到对方温热的呼吸洒在自己颈侧，又密又长的睫毛似有若无地扫过他的颧骨，气氛似乎浪漫又温馨，牢牢卡在他肩头的手指却在提醒他事情远没有这么简单。哈利讪笑着抬头，讨好地蹭了蹭对方的下巴，慢吞吞地伸出手抓起骰子，闭上眼暗暗祈祷不要掷出什么太奇怪的东西……又或许，掷到一些奇怪的东西也挺好。  
“不错，”汤姆说道。这个评价通常意味着“糟透了”。不过话说回来，那张表上的每一个选项其实都可以这么解释。哈利睁开眼，看着自己的伴侣修长白皙的手指拈起棋子向前移动了六步，那一格上白纸黑字地写着，“禁止高潮”。  
“我们还没试过这个呢，对吧？”汤姆很轻松似地笑着说，以一种不由分说的力道将青年带离了作为。走向卧室的路上哈利一直所在对方怀里，试图弄清楚自己对即将到来的事情究竟是期待多些还是恐惧多些。当汤姆松开手转身去取束缚带的时候他知道了，他想死这种时刻了。因此他选择了进一步挑衅对方的权威：当汤姆回头的时候，他已一丝不挂地躺在床上，衣服乱糟糟地丢在一边，坏笑着张开了双腿，半勃起状态的性器稍呈攻击性地直冲着对方。  
汤姆似乎楞了一下，然后笑了。“这样可不够乖，你知道的吧？”他轻声问，语速放得很慢，像丝绸般和缓，但哈利熟悉其中危险的隐喻。通常这种时候他应该“乖”一些，但他今天不想。正如汤姆所说，他今天想要“玩点刺激的”。带着这种心情，青年一龇牙，露出一个张扬的笑，看着心上人将缎带栓上自己的手腕，柔软，温和，似乎人畜无害，却无论如何无法挣脱。熟练地打着结的人垂着眼，长睫半掩去那对黑眸中嗜血的欲望。  
呵，欲望。汤姆从床头回顾的眼神就足以勾起哈利最深沉的欲望。细长灵活的骨节分明的手指顺着他被固定的右臂向下，划过脸颊掠过咽喉，在前胸稍作停留又继续游走，一路带起火花，在哈利以为它要直奔下体而屏住了呼吸的时候转了向，找到了腰侧的一块肌肉开始揉搓。  
“还记得我们的上一轮游戏吗？”汤姆俯身在他耳边问，呼吸吹得他有些痒。  
哈利记得。那一次他掷到了“不碰性器官高潮”，汤姆就是找到了这里让他硬了起来，随后……  
随后汤姆在他出神的时候拧了一下他右边的乳头。哈利惊呼一声，呼吸急促起来。汤姆开始玩弄它，修剪整齐的指甲不时划过乳首，一股强烈的冲动逐渐向下腹部灰机。哈利喘着气开始扭动身体，双手揪紧了舒服自己的腕带。上一次汤姆就是这样，靠腰部的敏感点和乳头的刺激让他以一种此前无法想象的方式射了出来。那一次他用了多久来着？  
“希望你今天可以持久一点。”汤姆变戏法似地摸出一个小闹钟搁在床头柜上，同时另一只手攥住了他早已完全勃起的性器。  
哈利尖叫起来，本能地想弓起背却被限制了动作。他的脚趾因愉悦而蜷缩，他知道自己就快到了。“你——你这是作弊。”青年尽量聚起最后一丝理智指责他那不守规矩的伙伴，却只惹来一声轻笑。  
“这一次的游戏规则似乎并没有限制我触碰的部位。”汤姆故作正经地答道。哈利意识到这是事实，不由红了脸。“不过既然你这么说了……”男人在最美妙那刻的前一秒松开手直起身，惹得哈利一阵挫败的呻吟。“新的赌约似乎可以让你做个弊。”  
“什么……唔！”有什么东西捅进了马眼里。冷冰冰的，弄得他很不舒服，此前的旖旎也散了大半。  
汤姆看了他一眼。“塞子。”他说，“防止你……啊，忍不住。”说着话，他微带凉意的手指再次抚上哈利被冷落许久的地方，后者立刻发出一声舒适的喟叹，在许可的活动范围内尽量迎合起他的动作。  
哈利原以为汤姆会想再折腾他一会儿的。以往他“不乖”的时候汤姆总爱装着很尽心地服侍他，再半路将他扔下，就想刚刚做过的事情那样，如是反复。直到他被欲火烧尽理智开口求饶并保证今后做个好孩子，汤姆才会脱掉衣服，扶着自己的欲望，将那些彼此都值得做不得数的话一下一下地撞到他的身体深处。  
但今天没有。汤姆这一次似乎格外好心，每一次触摸都十分合他心意，到他翻起白眼的时候都没有停下的意思。哈利先是花了一秒钟时间觉得惊讶，随即决定珍惜这来之不易的善意或是疏忽，然后……  
他失败了。有什么东西堵在那里，让他无法发泄。煎熬之下，哈利模糊记起了这次的主题：“禁止高潮”。“防止你忍不住，”汤姆刚才这么说道。  
妈的。  
那双灵巧的手仍抚慰着他欲望的中心，出口的障碍物泽将不断积累的快感尽数化作折磨。哈利的呻吟逐渐变成了呜咽，尽力扭动着身体，试图以最后一线清明躲开伊甸园里的那条蛇。  
“刚刚是谁想做到天黑来着？”蛇在他的耳边开口了，声线低沉，微带嘶哑，语调轻柔和缓，可以将上帝本人也引诱着下地狱去。亲吻落到他喉结上的时候哈利意识到对方可能是认真的一下子慌了神，但徒劳的挣扎只换来惩戒性质的轻咬。  
柔软的唇顺着脖颈向下滑落，哈利的动作不由从躲避又变成了迎合。然后……什么湿热的东西扫过了他左边的如同，青年立刻几乎是绝望地意识到，它比汤姆之前蹂躏过的另一边更加敏感。“还要……”无意识的话语出口的瞬间他就清醒了，但为时已晚。汤姆好像早等着这句话似地一笑，暂时放开了他，不慌不忙地走到稍远处的柜子边开始挑拣。哈利松了一口气的同时也发现，没了干扰，下半身的胀痛似乎更难以忽略了。不多时，汤姆拿着一串塑胶小球走了回来，站在床边歪着头看着他，像一个好奇的孩子，代表着不详的玩具在手掌上有节奏地轻敲。  
“你看，这才十点钟。”汤姆若有所思地开了口：“到天黑还有好一阵，而我还有事情要做。所以你不如当个好孩子，体谅一下你俗务缠身的丈夫，让它先陪你一会儿好不好？”他说着，也不等哈利回话，从后面将第一个小球塞了进去。哈利惊呼一声，本能地想要抗拒，却在对方警告的眼神中败下阵来。汤姆欣赏了一会儿自己的杰作，施施然走到桌边坐下，在膝头搁了一本……  
他妈的，一本闲书。这种时候，这个人竟然坐在一边看闲书！哈利气得骂娘，汤姆从书本上抬起头来看了他一眼，抿唇一笑，伸手挤了一下串起小球的手柄。哈利立刻觉得体内的义务胀大了一圈，出口的咒骂于是化作破碎的呻吟。这鬼玩意儿竟然还是充气的？一念未了，汤姆还嫌不够似地又推了推，第二个小球也被吞了进去。异物入侵的不适和挤压造成的快感杂糅，哈利不自觉地收缩起肌肉。  
“好孩子，咬得真紧。”汤姆拍拍他的屁股，又坐回椅子上去读书。哦，就好像他真能看得进去一样。哈利翻了个白眼，转头看着他。汤姆跷起的双腿有效地掩盖了那处的变化，但终年不见阳光似的苍白脸颊上扶着两团可疑的红晕。青年扯出一个微笑，调整了一下自己的呼吸。  
“我说，你就不想要吗？”蒙上了情欲水雾的绿眸显得比任何时候都诱人，哈利知道汤姆想要他，就如他想要对方一样。有时候他只是需要一个契机……一个借口。“我知道错了。”哈利说，颇自然地带上了一点哭腔：“提前来午休吧，好不好？”他在床上扭动着身体，试图抚慰自己欲望的同时尽可能做出淫靡的姿态。汤姆合上书本的时候他知道自己成功了，于是越发卖力地摆出延请的动作，努力不喜形于色。  
“真的知道错了？”汤姆状似轻松地问，但站姿使他西裤面料的紧绷程度无所遁形。哈利连忙呜咽着配合地点点头，汤姆于是解开了他四肢的约束。青年连忙想除去出口那个碍事的家伙，哪知半路就被人捉住了手。他抬起头，对上汤姆满含戏谑的眼。“那话怎么说来着？”哈利看着对方翘起的嘴角，知道自己麻烦大了。“心急吃不了热豆腐。”汤姆说着，温柔地将他的双手拧到背后，飞快地绑上了约束带。哈利几下没挣得开，只得顺势向后探去，想将体内拨火的小球取出，不想情急之下用力过猛，反送了空气进去。得了助力的玩具压迫着体内的敏感点，本就酸软的双腿再也无法支撑他的身体。哈利一下子跌坐在床上，玩具受到冲撞，整个儿没了进去。  
“令人惊叹，”汤姆忍着笑说。哈利瞪了他一眼，不过考虑到他现在的状态，不得不承认这个眼神实在没什么威慑力，反将汤姆都笑了。“既然如此，就给你个表现的机会吧。”男人说着解开了皮带，站在床边似笑非笑地看着他年轻的伴侣。  
哈利不想动。他一动，体内的小球就也跟着动，在他的前列腺上碾压研磨，肯定会把他逼疯。但他不能不动，原因很简单：汤姆当然也憋了好久，但无论怎么看都是他的状态更糟，况且躺在这里不动也不会让情况好转半分。青年动作尽可能和缓地爬了起来，中途被刺激得嘶嘶抽气。  
哈利咬开了汤姆裤子的拉链，用唇舌逗弄对方硬挺的阳具，在将它吞入口中的时候细心地藏好了牙齿。这不是他第一次为对方这么做，口腔却好像仍无法适应这个尺寸。他用喉部的肌肉挤压它的头部，能够感受到对方的愉悦与兴奋……  
他停了下来。他将那根逐渐升温的物体吐了出来，趁它的主人惊愕愣怔的一瞬间背过身去，将仍被占用着的后穴冲着对方。大胆，也危险。他只能祈祷汤姆会气急败坏地进入他，将他操个四脚朝天。  
神听到了他的主导。汤姆粗暴地将鸠占鹊巢的道具拔出来甩到一边，亲自征用了他的身体。哈利发出一声满足的呻吟，令人脸红心跳的叫声不绝于耳，却在对方的冲撞之下克制着本能放松了肌肉，大汗淋漓地回过头，露出一个有些狰狞的挑衅的笑。汤姆的眸色又暗下几分，终于疏通了大堤，同时泄愤似地狠捏了一把他的下体，痛得哈利差点哭出来。紧接着是一个恶意挺进，哈利尖叫着，蓄积已久的白色污浊争先恐后地涌出，因迟来的高潮而绞紧的肠道立刻满足了汤姆。两人叠罗汉似地趴在床上喘息了一会儿，在哈利迷迷糊糊将要入睡的当口，他听到汤姆不知是梦是醒的呢喃：  
“我怎么觉得，你还想找个机会再来一次呢？”


End file.
